Naruto Drabbles: 26 Different Moments
by tenka15
Summary: A drabble series with each theme coming from a letter in the Alphabet. various parirings. Drabble E, F, and G are up.
1. A is for Anger Management

Alphabet Drabble

Tenka owns nothing... except the plot... and maybe the wall Sasuke smashed...

All characters belong to Kishi

**-:-A-:-**

**A: A is for Anger Management is always good**

**Pairing- Sasuke Sakura (no comment….. it just fit)**

He punched the wall, his fist going through the plaster.

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" _he thought, pissed at himself, as he shoved his fist deeper into the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice from behind him quietly asked. It caused him to glare and scowl even more, and he pulled his fist out of the wall so he could turn to look at her.

Obsidian met jade. HE saw some anger in her eyes, but also confusion and… something else. He quickly looked down at the floor.

"What? Come to yell at me some more?" Sasuke growled, hands balled into fists. He looked up to see hurt in her eyes. HE immediately regretted his words.

"No, I came to try and calm you down, and then tell you what happened." Sakura replied, flicking some cotton candy pink hair over her shoulder. "But it sounds like you're not interested in that, so I'll just clean up the plaster on the floor and leave." She turned toward his kitchen, fustrated. She loved him… but sometimes she just couldn't understand him!

Sasuke had returned to Konoha over a year ago. At first, he treated her indifferently, but about two months ago he had asked her out. They had been dating for awhile, and Sasuke was prone to jealousy… even if something involved Naruto. (It wasn't her fault she and Naruto had closer while he was gone!)

But then again… he should have known she loved him. And that is she landed on Naruto while sparring with him, it was accidental.

Sakura had returned to where Sasuke was still standing, as if he was frozen in place. She calmly started sweeping up the plaster that lay scattered on the oak hardwood floors. She was almost finished when she heard Sasuke mutter her name.

"What, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, jade eyes looking up at him, calm and relaxed.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Sasuke said, looking at the ground, avoiding her eyes like a little kid.

"Don't apologize to me…apologize to Naruto. You threw him into the tree, remember?" Sakura responded, eyes glinting as she smiled happily.

Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk and pulled her toward him, kissing her lightly.

"And we've still got to get you anger management classes." Sakura murmured against his lips, smiling when she felt him smirk slightly.

**FIN**

so... like it? hate it? any ideas...? I'll listen to anything.

I was listening to the whole 'Boys Like Girls' CD while typing this... they're a good band.

Next is letter B... Shino and Hinata...

REVIEW!!! (please... it makes me happy!)


	2. B is for Butterflies

**Naruto does not belong to me... Kishi owns it... I just dream about owning it... :(**

* * *

-:-B-:-

B: B is for Butterflies

Pairing: Shino Hinata

Shino sighed quietly, back pressed against a tree trunk, teammate curled up beside him as he watched the sun set. Its brilliant red, orange, and yellow hues were darkened by his shades, but he still knew it was an amazing sunset; because of her reaction. He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

Hinata's pearl eyes were lit with happiness as she watched the sun set. She smiled slightly as a butterfly flew by her. It was indigo with slivery designs of its wings. She reached out to touch it with her fingertips as it fluttered over to land on Shino's shoulder. He looked at it and coaxed it onto his fingers so Hinata could see it.

The sunset was forgotten as Hinata gazed at the butterfly and tentatively reached her fingers out to touch it again. Shino watched her, shocked when her fingertips ghosted across the back of his hand. Hinata never touched her teammates unless sparring or just playing around.

Shino was pulled out of his thoughts as the butterfly tried to crawl up the sleeve of his overcoat. He coaxed it onto his other hand, and then carefully placed it on Hinata's fingers.

Hinata looked up at him, pearl eyes filled with happiness. "Thank you," she murmured as she gently trapped the butterfly in her fingers, only to release it seconds later. It fluttered away, into the sky, which was orange from the sunset.

"For what?" Shino asked, shocked again when she rested her head on his shoulder. Hesitatingly and watching her face for her reaction, he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"For freeing me." Hinata replied, as she snuggled closer and soon fell asleep in his arms.

Shino smiled at the top of her head.

_Thank you, for freeing me too._

FIN

* * *

**Authors Notes: well... there's B. C's already kinda sorta written...**

**Songs listened to while writing/typing: Shanghai Honey, Ikenai Taiyou, Asterisk, Sayonara, Hana, Viva Rock (all by Orange Range) and various Bowling for Soup**


	3. C is for Change Your Mind

I don't own Naruto... just the plot of this drabble!!!

* * *

-:-C-:-

C: C is for Change Your Mind… for Me

Pairing: NaruSaku

"No! You're annoying!" twelve year old Haruno Sakura yelled at Naruto. She turned her back on him, and began to look for Sasuke. Naruto's cerulean eyes followed her, wondering why he was annoying. Sure he pulled prank after prank in school, but it was because he was bored. And… he wanted _her_ to notice him. Well, she had, and she saw him as an annoying thing, insignificant in her life and only hindering her search for Sasuke

* * *

A year later, Sakura remembered how she had viewed Naruto. But, when he and Sasuke had both tried to kill each other, all she could remember was running towards them, trying to protect _him_, even if she thought she was running for the other. When Naruto had returned from trying to bring Sasuke back, broken and covered in bandages, she wanted to tell him to stop. That one person wasn't worth almost dying. But she couldn't refuse the hopeful look in his cerulean eyes, as he made her a promise. 'The Promise of a Lifetime' he called it. And Sakura realized that the promise wasn't just for her, but it was for him as well. A vow to get his best friend back.

* * *

When Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sakura went partially numb. It felt like someone had died the first couple of days without him, his loud voice making her laugh. But she knew he would return. He had promised her.

* * *

"Remember what I told you three years ago, when you first asked me if I wanted to go get lunch with you?"

Naruto smiled at her, running his fingers through her short pink hair. "Yeah, you called me annoying, and ran off looking for Sasuke to see if he wanted to go get something to eat with you."

"Well… you should know… you're not annoying. In fact, I think I…." Sakura said, letting her sentence trail off.

Naruto smiled at her as he pulled her close to him. "I'm glad you changed your mind" he whispered in her ear. She fell asleep in his arms, and for another moment in his life he was happy.

* * *

**AN: well... I like the way this one came out! D will be up along with C... so enjoy!!! **

**Belated: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	4. D is for Dirty Little Secrets

**Tenka doesn't own the characters... just the plot... **

* * *

-:-D-:-

D: D is for Dirty Little Secrets are meant to stay secrets

Pairing: ShikaTem

* * *

A gust of wind blew sand everywhere. If a person's window was open, their house was now filled with sand. This was why Sunagakure as called Sunagakure; they had so much damn sand.

It was one of the things Shikamaru hated. Sand was stupid. It got in his eyes and made them water, it took forever to get out of his hair (and for a lazy-ass that was a bad thing), and it didn't feel nice in between his toes.

Another thing he hated were Temari's brothers. He didn't hate them so much that he wanted to kill them, but enough to make him wish that Temari was an only child. They were so damn protective of her! It wasn't a bad thing really, but she didn't need protection from him. But apparently they thought she did.

Which was why Nara Shikamaru was walking through the desert. Kakuro didn't like it when he visited Temari and would make his puppets chase the poor shadow user around.

So it was a secret that the two saw each other more than once a month. If her brothers knew that they were meeting secretly, well… Shikamaru thought he might be crushed by Gaara's Sand Coffin.

Temari had joked once and a while about their meetings being dirty little secrets that they had from her brothers. Shikamaru planned on telling her brothers that they'd been seeing other more than they thought, in hopes of getting the two to like him.

"Shika?" Temari yelled from her window. He sighed; Temari always seemed to know the exact second that he got to her house. He heard Kankuro yelling something inside and listened closer.

"He's earlier than normal. Thank God I just sharpened Crow's kunai. Think he'd be willing to help me test them?"

Shikamaru paled, gulped, and inwardly sweatdropped. Dirty little secrets weren't meant to be told… he was sure of that now.

* * *

**AN: hehehe... two in one day! thank my school for the two-hour-delay. E's partially written... so I don't know when it'll be up, but F's done!**


	5. E is for Empty Spaces

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... enough said

* * *

-:- E -:-

E: E is for empty spaces were created so someone could fill them

Pairing: NaruHina

* * *

When he was younger, everybody hated him, and he did not understand why. He was lonely, so lonely it hurt. He wanted people to acknowledge him, to see him for who he was. So he pulled countless pranks, and they looked at him like he was annoying.

* * *

When she was younger, even her own father viewed her as weak and worthless. Her cousin, who was a year older than her and already talented, hated her, and she did not understand why. So she hid, and kept her thoughts to herself. She tried to fade away and turn into nothing.

* * *

When they met, it was awkward. She was quiet and he was loud. They were complete and total opposites. But as he walked away fro the Academy, she saw his eyes dull, and show the loneliness he endured. She was shocked, because his eyes looked like hers did when she was alone.

They were so different, yet so similar.

* * *

Later on, he realized that she had been created for him; that she was the one to ease his loneliness and fill the emptiness in his life. While he had found others who also filled the emptiness and eased the loneliness, she was different. With her, he felt whole, something he had thought he felt with Sakura. She was the one who completed him.

* * *

Later on, she realized that he had been created for her; that he was the one to ease the loneliness and fill the emptiness in her life. When she was with him, she felt confident, lost her stutter, and felt, whole. Her happiness was contagious and anyone could see that he was the cause of it.

They had the same eyes again.

**FIN**

* * *

**not my absoulute favorite... but it's ok... it took me forever to write. '**


	6. F is for Finding things out at the worst

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... just the plot of this little... thing

* * *

-:-F-:-

F: F is for finding things out at the worst times

Pairing: NejiTen

* * *

"Wh-What do you mean?" Neji asked, shocked for one of the few times in his life. 

Here he was, in the middle of a dangerous (thank you Captain Obvious!) battlefield, enemy ninja surrounding him and his team, and his teammate was calmly telling him that she loved him. Had she gone crazy?

"Incase I don't live, I thought you should know," Ten Ten replied, brown eyes showing no hint of hesitation or insanity. A kunai flew from her hand, killing a ninja who had been preparing to attack them, reminding Neji where they were. _What_ they were.

Ten Ten was turning away from him, pulling the cord that held her scroll together off, preparing to start a deadly attack. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was facing him.

"Incase I don't live… I thought you should know that I love you too," Neji said. "But _please_ don't try to get yourself killed."

Ten Ten smiled at him, the bright, happy smile he had seen since he was 12 but had only begun appreciating when he was 15. "'Kay. Don't try to get yourself killed either."

She turned, steel began raining from the sky, and chakra points were closed.

And so they lived.

**FIN**

* * *

Authors notes 

hehehe… loved doing 'F'… one of my kinda sorta favorites . Here's where my inspiration came from

Song- Kimi Monogatari (Your Story) (don't ask me how...)


	7. G is for Gone

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine... just what Sasuke and Sakura said (well even what Sasuke said isn't mine... thank my ex)

* * *

-:-G-:-

G: G is for Gone

Pairing: SasuSaku (kinda… I'll let you be the judge)

"Why don't you try to find someone else?" Sasuke's cool voice came through the phone, cool and clear with no real hint of hesitation in it.

Sakura sat on her couch numb with confusion and fear.

"No," she replied. "But if you want to try and find someone else, go ahead." _If being with me bugs you that much _she thought bitterly, fearing the answer she would get.

"OK. Sorry" Sasuke replied, not sounding sorry at all. Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying. She would not let him hear how upset she was by this.

"'Kay… I'll talk to you later," her voice broke at the end as she quickly hung up, wondering if he had noticed. Probably not.

She sat there, until it hit her in a huge rush. _He broke up with me._ Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

It was two days after their three-month anniversary, and Sakura did not understand _why_. She had thought things were going fine with them, but apparently they had not.

_ How long has he been thinking about this?_ She thought, more tears falling from her eyes when she thought of the possibilities. _Did he find someone else? Was is right to let him go so easy?_

As if cued, her phone rang. Quickly trying to calm herself, she answered the ringing nuisance. It was Ino, calling to ask her when her hospital shifts were for the rest of the week. Hearing Sakura's voice, she found out about the breakup. She told Sakura, that if he had dumped her that it was his loss and he was never going to find someone like her ever again. Ino stayed on the phone with her for hours, listening to the girl cry for a bit, and then cheering her up. When she felt that Sakura would be OK for a while, she hung up.

* * *

Years later, Sasuke saw her walking through the streets, smiling up at a foreign shinobi. He had realized long ago that he had been stupid to let go of her, and now he was paying for it. He turned his head as she stood on tiptoes to kiss the man. Sasuke walked away, realizing that an old saying was true.

_You never know what you've got til it's gone._

**FIN**

* * *

yep... this was easier to write... H's going through editing... so it should be up soon 


End file.
